respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grenade Launcher
• Tier 4 of Road To Glory • Tier 2 of Salute Our Troops (Event) • Tier 4 of Soccer Madness (Event) • Tier 2 of Week 3 in Road To Glory 2016 • Tier 1 of Trial 3 in Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 1 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 6 |Type of Gun? = Explosives |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Cash }} la1.png|Grenade Launcher In Menu. la2.png|Grenade Launcher Equipped View. Screenshot_2015-06-23-14-40-57.png|Grenade Launcher' Projectile. 2015-07-06 15.16.53.png|As Seen In-Game. 2015-07-06 15.17.42.png|Skin As Seen In-Game. M32.jpeg|It's most likely to be based of this Milkor M32 MGL. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.47.57 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 5.26.00 pm.png|A glitch with the grenade launcher! The Grenade Launcher is the 14th weapon available for purchase, costing and is unlocked at level 21. The Grenade Launcher packs 6 hand grenades that have a 3-second timer each, dealing very high Damage but at the expense of short-range before exploding. It also has moderate Accuracy and Agility. Strategy The Grenade Launcher may be short ranged, but this can be countered by changing the trajectory of fire, preferably at a 45 degrees angle. If aimed and fired correctly, it can wipe out enemies with lethal ease due to the extremely high firepower of this weapon. Unfortunately, this explosive weapon is not built for close combat, as you can get injured by the explosions. In addition, if your grenade reaches your opponent too soon, there is a possibility of it ricocheting off your opponent and killing you instead. It is also advised to not purchase this weapon before you bought the + Reload speed in rifles perk since it has a gruelingly long reload time, one of the worst in the Game, so it is advised to always reload otherwise you may be caught off-guard. Nevertheless, this is a great weapon as it can easily catch enemies by surprise and they will not be able to escape easily. When used with skill, it can take out extremely far away opponents and is even able to pressure players with better weapons. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Fast fire rate, allowing it to be spammed at long distances. * The curve of the grenades allow it to hit enemies behind cover. * Area damage allows for multi-kills. Disadvantages *Grenades have a timer before exploding, making it difficult to use in close range. *Explosive damage can be reduced by a variety of Armors. *Auto-killing is common in close range. Score a basket You can attain the achievement "Score a basket" by getting 25 kills with the Grenade Launcher. Once completed, you are awarded 5 achievement points. Video Trivia *The Grenade Launcher is based on the design of the South African Milkor M32 MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher). *The Grenade Launcher appears to have a leaf-type sight, perfect for lobbing death angels over obstacles. * Intrestingly, the scope cannot be used. Even if it could be used, it would be useless as the projectiles would explode in the air, or not go to the desired target. * Even though the weapon's Range is listed as 1, it actually fires farther, allowing the user to get "long range kills" when using it. * You can use the Flare Gun MK2 complete Missions that required to use this gun. Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Paid Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:1 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons Category:Event Weapons